majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Rappapa
Rappapa (最強武闘派集団ラッパッパ, Saikyou Budouha Shuudan Rappappa) is the strongest gang at Majisuka Gakuen. They are officially known as the Wind Instrument Club (吹奏楽部, Suisougaku-Bu) by the school's administration, thus frequently can be seen in the wind instrument clubroom, which is the highest room in the schoolgrounds. Rappapa is often under attack by both random gangs, classmates and Yabakune students. Members in Majisuka Gakuen The First Rappapa President: Nojima Yuriko (only known member, became Principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen) Yuko's Rappapa President: Yuko Oshima Vice President: Sado Four Heavenly Queens *Shibuya (with Dance) *Black *Gekikara *Torigoya HQ Guards: The Rappapa underlings (Anime, Jumbo, Rice, and Showa) Allies: *Sanshou Sisters Members in Majisuka Gakuen 2 New Rappapa (Maeda's and Otabe's Rappapa) President: Otabe Vice-President: Maeda Atsuko *(Following Maeda's arrest, the Vice-President position was presumably taken-over by either Center or Nezumi after Maeda said "You're already at the top now.") Four Heavenly Queens *Kabuki Sisters (Ookabuki and Kokabuki) *Gakuran *Gekikara *Shaku HQ Guards: Team Hormone (Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, Mukuchi) Allies: *Team Under *Team Fondue *Oshima Yuki *Oshima Yuka *Golden Eyebrow Society *Gakuran's Fan Club History It was revealed in the series that the current principal of Majisuka Gakuen, Nojima Yuriko, was the one who formed the gang, which meant that she was the first president of the Rappapa. It is unknown how many members the original Rappapa had. It is also uncertain whether the gang was ever dissolved or reformed in between the years after Yuriko graduated the school, and before Oshima Yuko came to Majijo. When Oshima Yuko entered Majisuka Gakuen, she quickly took down most of the competition at the school. Sado became Yuko's ally after the latter defeated her in a fight. It can be inferred that the two of them then had reformed or taken-over the Rappapa, and gathered the four Queens during this time. Majisuka Gakuen They kept their postition at the top of Majisuka Gakuen for well over a year. Rappapa remained undefeated, until Yuko was hospitalised and Maeda Atsuko transferred to Majisuka Gakuen. Maeda soon defeated several gangs and lone fighters, who accidentally (or purposely) provoked her to fight them by using the word "serious". Sado believed that the best thing to do was take out Maeda with the four heavenly queens. However, Yuko forbade her from involving Rappapa, unless they were left with no choice. Shibuya sent her underlings, the Sanshou Sisters, to defeat Maeda. After they failed in this task, the hot-headed Shibuya challenged Maeda directly, against Sado's orders. She lost, being knocked down by a single headbutt from Maeda. Black was taken out by Maeda's "Heavenly Four": Daruma, Gakuran, and the Kabuki Sisters. Gekikara violently beat all of Maeda's friends and allies (excluding Daruma), provoking Maeda into a vicious fight with her. In order to defeat Maeda, Sado "awakened" the true sadistic personality of the final Queen, Torigoya, by locking her in a chicken coop. Torigoya tortures Maeda mentally with memories of her best friend Minami's death. This backfires on Torigoya when she mimics Minami and Maeda grabs her hand, forcing her to feel the pain and guilt Maeda herself experienced and kept within her. Eventually, Maeda was challenged to a fight by Sado. While Maeda also won this fight, she herself claimed it was more of a draw between the two than a clear victory. Yuko spent most of the series in the hospital, afflicted by an unknown disease. Maeda was training to be a nurse in the same hospital, and was befriended by Yuko. While Yuko eventually found out Maeda's identity, the latter did not know she was the president of the Rappapa till just before her fight with Sado. On the day that Yuko graduated, she passed the presidency of Rappapa on to Maeda. Yuko also later told Maeda to seek the meaning and purpose of life. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Maeda gave the leadership of the gang to Otabe, becoming the second in command instead. She refused the role of President so that she could spend time out of school, seeking the meaning and purpose of life as instructed by Yuko. The Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran continued to be Maeda's Four Heavenly Queens (as dubbed by Daruma in season 1). Gekikara returned to her role as a Queen, since she was held back due to being in a rehabilitation center through most of the last school year. However, in accordance with Yuko's wishes that she graduate Gekikara adopted a less violent attitude. The former student president Minegishi Minami, who dubbed herself Shaku, also became a Queen. While she felt that she is too weak for such a role, it was shown that she put in effort to become more worthy of the position. An alliance of the gangs in Majisuka Gakuen, called the Tsu Union, is formed to overthrow the hierarchy. Nezumi is the mastermind behind the union, but Center is the controlling force. By spreading propaganda in the form of leaflets, Nezumi gathers together various yankees and rallies them into rebellion. Among them are the former Rappapa first-year underlings, having formed a group after being expelled as the clubhouse guards in favor of Team Hormone. Team Fondue, considered the "next generation" of yankees, has also allied with the union. The newly formed Tsu Union marches towards the stairs of the Rappapa clubhouse, chanting "crush Rappapa". Center leads the force, beating any yankees who try to get in the way. As the Tsu Union approaches the clubhouse, Team Hormone appears to at the top of the stairs blocking their path. Suddenly, Gekikara's insane laughter is heard as she injures several yankees at the back of the group. Center and Gekikara begin to fight, only to be interrupted by the revelation that Yabakune has begun to attack Majijo students. The former Rappapa Queen Shibuya is behind the attacks, who betrayed Majisuka Gakuen to join Yabakune. Shibuya formed the Barefoot Society in order to get revenge on Maeda after her humiliating defeat. She declares war on her former school. The Kabuki Sisters are the first to discover that Shibuya is Yabakune's new leader. After a gruelling fight with both Yabakune and Shibuya, the sisters were defeated. Gakuran also later confronted Yabakune, defeating the Twin Blades, former Majisuka Gakuen students who transferred to the rival school. She is then attacked by the other Yabakune students, and is badly injured. Gekikara came to her rescue, and takes out the two members of the Barefoot Society. She was about to kill or seriously injure one of the Habu Four with a piano, but Gakuran stopped her just in time. Latwe on Gekikara was going to fight a one-on-one with Shibuya. However, she was stabbed in the stomach by a Yabakune student and hospitalized. Shaku was the last of the Rappapa Queens to be left standing. She would then defeat Team Under, after they mocked her and the current Rappapa. Team Under later began following Shaku as her underlings. Shaku was then confronted by Yabakune. She proceeded to battle against Janken, her Yabakune equal, in a match that ended with a draw. Trivia *The name Rappapa can be attributed from the sound made by a musical instrument. **This can be further seen in the symbol for their membership: an eighth note (♪). *Although officially known as the Wind Instrument Club, Sado mentioned that she does not want anyone in Rappapa who cannot play a musical instrument, meaning they are not particular in the musical instrument used. **This can also be seen in the shelves as at some point in time other instruments such as a guitar or a drum can be seen amongst the instruments. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student